Whispered Help
by joinie
Summary: Imogen decides to ask Adam for advice about Fiona. One-shot set after Fiona and Imogen's first fight. Fiona/Imogen


(One-shot set after Fiona and Imogen's first fight in S12E06 Got Your Money Part 2. Fiona/Imogen)

* * *

Imogen stared ahead at nothing as Fiona walked right past her. Her attempts at making amends for earlier were futile as Fiona didn't understand her concerns. It didn't help that she had gotten a little angry and voiced everything in an accusatory manner. She wished Fiona could just understand what she was going through because at this moment she felt powerless.

"_Pressure's off. Let me know what you decide."_

Fiona's words kept echoing in her mind. Why couldn't she have just listened? As much as Imogen wanted to be with Fiona, she couldn't deal with Fiona controlling every aspect of their _relationship._ She felt so small and ignored and she doesn't know if Fiona knows it. _But that girl won't listen, _Imogen thought to herself, still staring into nothing. _Maybe it is best if we forget about it, there's no point ruining the friendship too._

"Hey Imogen, you ready?" Adam walked up to Imogen, wondering why she was just standing in the middle of the school hall for a long, but unknown amount of time. His face curled in confusion as she didn't respond. "Imogen?" He waved his hand in front of her face till she seems to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, hey Adam." Imogen replied, finally taking in her surroundings. As if waking up from a dream, she realized who she was talking to. "Adam Torres!"

"Umm yep, that's me."

"You and Fiona dated before."

"Yes..." Adam was even more confused than ever. He wondered why this topic was being brought up.

"I need advice." Imogen plead. "About Fiona."

"It didn't particularly work out well. Wait, why do you need advice about Fiona?"

Imogen pondered for a moment on how to phrase her words. Besides Holly J, who has seen them, no one seems to know her side of the story. Eli and Marisol may have suspected but she hasn't really told anyone thus far. "Fiona is great as a friend. She's always there for me and so much fun. I absolutely love being around her. But Fiona in a relationship is, well, she's kind of ..."

"Intense?" Adam helped finish off her train of thought.

"Yes! That's exactly it. She's just so in control of everything and determined and everything is just so fast."

"Oh I know." Adam nodded in agreement. "One minute we're hanging out as friends just watching a movie and the next thing you know we're making out on the couch and she's trying to undress..."

Imogen let out a little cough to stop him from going further. She didn't want to admit it but she could feel a little jealousy arising as he kept on talking.

"Umm. Ok back on topic. Dude I had no idea! You and Fiona? You two kept it well hidden. Also, how weird is it that you date Eli and I dated Fiona and now you're dating each other."

"I'm not even sure if we're dating yet. We haven't really talked about it."

"So go talk to her."

"I've tried but she's so puppy dog happy and I don't want to ruin that by telling her I'm not as 100% as she is ... and then I got frustrated and made us both angry."

"Imogen, do you even want to be with Fiona?"

"I don't know. I love being her friend and when I'm with her I want more." Imogen wished that she could be sure. She wanted so much to make Fiona happy but she didn't know whether or not that meant giving up whatever insecure thoughts she had. She was certain on the Ferris wheel. Why did things have to change. Why couldn't she just feel that way again. Imogen tried to hold onto that feeling she had while up there, alone with only Fiona. "She's an amazing kisser..."

"Totally!" Adam watched as Imogen made a kind of defensive face and coughed into her hand once again. He smiled as he realized what was happening. "It sounds simple enough. What's making you so hesitant?"

Imogen thought about that while she and Adam started walking towards the room where their band was holding a practice meet.

"I want to kiss her and I want to be with her. But Fiona is all ablazing when it comes to relationships and I'm kind of scared I'm going to be lost in it somehow."

Adam nodded.

"You don't want to lost your individuality and you're scared that being with Fiona means that you're going to change to make her happy."

"...Yeah." Imogen didn't know how Adam put into words everything she has been feeling these last few days. They continued to walk as they thought about it.

"Have she spoken much about her past relationships?" Imogen shook her head. Fiona has shyed away from speaking about her previous relationships with her for some reason. Adam continued. "All her relationships have been really intense. I don't think she has ever had a proper one and I don't think she really knows how. She puts her whole self into it so when things go wrong she kinda loses it. So your both pretty new to this and the two of you just have to work it out together. Make her listen to you, like really listen to how you're feeling about it. Just tell her what you told me and you'll be... making out on that awesomely comfy couch of hers."

"Thanks Adam."

"I should be seriously charging for advice."

"I so owe you."

"I do have trouble with bowties."

"Alright deal. I will dress you for our performance tonight. You're amazing Adam Torres, why haven't we hung out before?"

"Because you suck at video games."

"Boo." Imogen laughed. They finally reached their band room and entered. "One more question?" Imogen asked with a smirk.

"What is it?" Adam playfully sighed.

"Should I go find her and talk or should I wait for her to approach me?"

"What's this?" Tori interrupted upon hearing their conversation.

Adam looked over to Imogen, not saying anything in case she wasn't ready to let others know. She looked back and then nodded.

"Imogen and Fiona are having relationship problems. They don't know where they stand."

"We had a talk earlier, albeit quite a heated talk and I told her she was pressuring me. She took it as if I didn't want to be with her and walked off angry."

"Ooo juicy!" Tori said as she poked Maya in the ribs. "I think you should wait for her to talk to you, I mean she's never going to understand your point of view if you keep running back."

Maya shook her head.

"No just go talk to her. No point in leaving everything unsettled. It'll probably just make it worse."

"But what if she just doesn't understand?" Zig piped in. "and no matter how much you try to explain she might not get it. Maybe she needs time."

"Are we talking about Fiona?" Marisol interrupted, obviously eavesdropping for the last few minutes. "Imogen, all I know is Fiona made a huge effort and got the ice hounds on board so that she could make this event for you. So I'm sure she'll underst..."

"Oh Em Gee! That's super romantic." Tori interrupted. "I change my mind. I vote you go to her."

"What's with all this chitchat?" Mo turned around. "We're supposed to be practicing."

Imogen started to blush. Her love life has caused quite a commotion.

"Imogen doesn't know whether she should talk to Fiona or let Fiona come to her."

"Alright I've got it." Mo said after looking lost in thought. "First, we play at the dance. Then when we we finished and we rocked, we'll have this discussion _after_. It's our first gig guys, let's make it memorable."

After Mo was finished with his speech they all laughed and agreed to continue with their discussion afterwards. Imogen felt a lot clearer now. Everyone's advice was good and she knew what to say to Fiona when the time came. There was no doubt that she wanted to be with that crazy intense woman, she just has to make sure they both ready for it.


End file.
